NINTENDO UNIVERSITY
by HARRYFUCKINGPOTTER
Summary: I awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. I looked over to my side only to see a digital clock flashing the numbers 8:30. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE" I shouted. My girlfriend Zelda woke up "huh?" She said as she went back to sleep "C'mon Zelda, we don't want to be late on our first day at Nintendo University!" "Relax Link, the day starts at noon. Remember, we're going to N.U not
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of an alarm going off. I looked over to my side only to see a digital clock flashing the numbers 8:30. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE" I shouted. My girlfriend Zelda woke up

"huh?" She said as she went back to sleep

"C'mon Zelda, we don't want to be late on our first day at Nintendo University!"

"Relax Link, the day starts at noon. Remember, we're going to N.U not Hyrule high."

"Oh yeah, My bad."

Zelda gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"HEY!"

"What, is the hero of time getting his panties in a bunch."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing..."

"K..."

"I love you."

"Love you to. Anyways I am gonna invite the band over."

"Alright" Zelda said while taking off her pajamas.

I walked outside and pulled out my phone and called my buddy red and told him to get everyone. Eventually our band showed up.

"Alright, let's see if everyone's here. Red?"

"Here." Red replied

"Lucario?"

Lucario played a note on his bass.

"Samus?"

Samus waved her hand

"Kirby?"

"Yiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa" Kirby shouted back while playing on Samus' piano

"Kirby STOP."

Kirby still continued to play with the piano.

"SHUTUP, OR FACE THE WRATH OF SANDVICH!" My neighbor Heavy said hanging out of a window.

"LIIIINK! We're going to be late." Zelda ran out the door and handed me a price of toast.

"LOOK THERE IS THE BUS TO N.U!" Red shouted. We all ran towards it. Good thing the bus driver stopped the bus and let us on. We eventually got their. The university building looked very old. There were booths set up by the different clubs scattered around campus. We headed towards the registry booth. The good thing about N.U is no tuition is needed. After the tour of the campus. I walked over to a large stone in the shade and started playing my ocarina. I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked around, no-one was there. The bell sounded. So I ran towards the building.

After the day was over I headed the dorm. I still haven't met my roommates, so I was excited to meet them. I knocked on the door a "come in!" a tiny voice said. The door was slightly opened, so I pushed it open a. The dorm was set up pretty nicely. The tv was pretty big. Several magazines were spread out on a coffee table. I walked upstairs and went into my room. The bed looked comfy. I Flopped down onto the bed causing the pillows to fly off.

THIS WAS GONNA BE A GOOD SEMESTER.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock

Knock

"WHAT IS IS IT!" I shouted sitting upright.

"Do you..."

"NO!"

"want to go to a party with me?"

"yes..."

I looked at the the clock 7:05. "Damn, must've slept five minutes. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door to the hall. The voice belonged to a girl.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, my name's Krystal.

I just waved and walked into the kitchen made myself a sandwich.

"Hey whoever's on the kitchen, pass me a Pepsi." A voice shouted.

"Alright." I shut the fridge.

"LINK! My man how's it goin'.

"Oh hey yoshi."

"You to know each other?" Krystal walked into the room.

"Yup." I said taking a bite of sandwich.

"What are you guys talking about?" Red asked while crawling out of a pillow fort.

"Uhm Red, why were you in a pillow fort?" I asked.

"There are girls here!"

"Why does that bother you?"

"I have never been around girls."

"Dude, Samus is a girl."

"HE WAS!"

Red hurried back into the fort. I could hear him crying. I turned towards yoshi "Wait, he said girls. WHO ELSE IS THERE?!

"Let's see..." Yoshi replied " Growlithe, jigglypuff, Amy Rose, and Lana.

"K."

"C'mon link, the party is going to start soon!" Krystal was standing at the door.

"Seeya YOSH."

"THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!"

I grabbed Krystal and I ran out the door.

After a few minutes we finally got to the party. Loud music was playing, windows were open, people were drinking beer, Someone shouted 'show us your bewbs' to somebody. I walked in to the dorm and as soon as we walked in Ganondorf pushed me and Krystal into a closet and shut the door and We could not open it from the inside. When we had gotten pushed, Krystal's hair got messed up and I got some of her lipstick on my shirt. It didn't help that Krystal landed on top of me either. I hoped Zelda didn't come to this party. Sure enough Zelda opened the door and saw us. She ran off before I could explain.

The next morning, I felt terrible. Thank God it was Saturday. I looked over at my phone. 95 New messages. To sum it all up, Zelda broke up with me. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouldn't have done that because my head hearts even worse. I heard the door click open.


	3. Chapter 3

Srry it took so long

"Hey link." Krystal walked over to my bed and sat down right besides me.

"What?" I Replied.

"I have an idea."

"Tell me about it in 5 months."

"But that's near fall break!"

"That's the point!"

FIVE MONTHS LATER

I walked down the stairs to the living room. No one was there. I walked to Yoshi's room. Nope. I walked into Red's room. No one. I walked into growlithe's room. No one. Jigglypuff's room, no one, Amy's room... just a bunch of pictures of Sonic on the wall, but no one was there. Lana's room... I don't want to talk about it. I walked over to Krystal's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Krystal shouted

I opened the door.

"Oh hi Link."

"It's been 5 months. What were you going to tell me?" I asked

"You need to start dating again."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have some one to care about you!"

"Fine." I walked over to Krystal "how do we begin?"

"Well, let's start with asking a woman out.

Five minutes later

"What's next?"

"You will find out later."

"What ever." I walked downstairs to the living room. I sat down on the couch I looked through a a pile of DVDS that was next to me. There was one DVD that caught my attention. The life of Link: 17...

"KRYSTAL!" I shouted

"WHAT!"

"Come down here real quick"

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something!"

"What is it

"Just Come down here!"

Krystal came walking downstairs, her body wrapped in a towel.

" What is this?" I held up the DVD.

"Oh..." Krystal looked surprised "that's Lana's"

" Should've known."

"Why?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER ROOM, THE WALLS ARE FUCKING COVERED WITH PAINTINGS OF ME!" I stood up up to make a point.

"I don't believe you.""

"LET ME FUCKING SHOW YOU!" I ran upstairs to Lana's room and slammed the door open.

"Krystal was still running up the stairs.

"SEE I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU!"

The front door opened

"OH SHIT LINK, HIDE!"


End file.
